Loves Me, Loves Me Not?
by tortor040396
Summary: Set right after the season 4 finale, Fran and Max are wondering about their relationship and their trying to get through some obstacles.... please review? Chapter 4 is up..Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've been so behind in my story writing... I've had the most horrible toothache for the last few days... It's getting better though and I just got a new idea for a story...so here it is...review please it would make me very happy**

**Reviews=happy author**

**happy author= faster updates**

**faster updates= happy reader**

**see how that works?**

**disclaimer:i don't own the Nanny or anything else i use in this story...i only own the idea.... If i owned the nanny, it would still be on tv!!**

*************************************************************************************************************

It was 3 A.M., and Fran was in her room crying. She was wondering why Mista Sheffield couldn't see what his ups and downs in their relationship did to her. First, he tell her he loves her, then takes it back, then he acts like nothing ever happened between them after he kissed her like they were way more than friends.

And then their was London. She thought they were really going somewhere in their relationship, then he acts like he doesn't want her. Didn't he know he couldn't play with her feelings like this? It was driving her insane!

I'm going downstairs to get a drink, thought Fran to herself

************************************************************************************************************************

It was three in the morning, and Max was still lying awake. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? He was going to wind up in a bloody padded cell!

"You know very well why you can' get her off your mind." said the little voice in his head

"Oh, and why would that be?" asked Max

"You know you love her and you feel awful about playing with her emotions like that. You also know how she feels about you and what this little game of yours does to her." said the voice

"Well, I suppose you could be ri- wait, I'm talking to a voice in my head. I think I really am losing it. I'm going to get a drink." said Max to himself

********************************************************************************************************************

Fran was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping hot cocoa and eating cheesecake.

"I'm never going to get to sleep, because I'm never going to get him off my mind." she mumbled to herself

Meanwhile, Max was sleepily making his way down the stairs. He saw Fran sitting at the table, and almost thought to go back upstairs, but something pushed him forward.

"Miss Fine, what are you doing up?" asked Max

Fran was surprised to see him at this hour of the morning, so she made up a quick lie as to why she was downstairs.

"Oh, well, um, I couldn't sleep, what about you?" aske Fran

"Oh, well, Me neither." said Max

"Mista Sheffield, do you need to talk about something?" asked Fran

All of a sudden, Max was standing right in fornt of her staring into her eyes. She was staring right back, as they leaned in to kiss. Their lips met, and in an instant he was tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for access. They had pretty much started a full on make-out session, when all of a sudden-

****************************************************************************************************

**Ooh.. cliffy... i want at leaST A FEW REVIEW =S BEFORE I UPDATE, SO PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, IT DOESN'T BITE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and since i got the reviews i wanted it time for chapter 2.... okay!!!**

**disclaimer=i still dont own the nanny**

************************************************************************************************************

When all of a sudden, two things happened. First, Maxwell relized what they were about to do, and on the kitchen table no less, and someone was heard coming down the stairs. It was Maggie. Max immediately pushed Fran away, so that his daughter wouldn't see them together, but it was too late, she already had. She wasn't about to tell them that, though.

"Dad, is that you?" asked a very sleepy Maggie

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. Did you need something?" responded Max

"No, i was just coming downstairs for a glass of water." said Maggie, while shutting the fridge. "G'night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Maggie." said Max

"Miss Fine, are you still awake?" asked Max

"No, Mista Sheffield, like I'm really going to fall asleep in the middle of our make-out session." said Fran

Meanwhile, Fran was thinking about what had just happened. Wow is he a good kisser. Would we have made love right here on the table if Maggie hadn't been thirsty? Did she see us? If she did, did she know we had a very on/off relationship? I love Mista Sheffield. Does he feel the same way about me?

Max interrupted her thoughts by asking if she was okay

"Miss Fine, Hello, Earth to Miss Fine...I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that. I think it's best we were off to bed now." said Max

"Well, okay Mista Sheffield. You're the boss." said Fran with a sigh. Well, that answered half of her questions.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, at breakfast, Fran came bouncig in, wearing one of her very Fran-like bathrobes.

"Good morrning, Niles, Maggie, B, Gracie, _Mista Sheffield**."**_ she said the last name with a mean tone in her voice, because she was still mad at him. About everything. Paris, London, LAST NIGHT! For God's sake, the man was driving her loony with his hot/cold attitude toward her.

Meanwhile, Maggie was thinking about what she had seen last night. She had always known that there was something going on between Dad and Fran. And she loved Fran, as much as she loved Mom and Daddy. She wanted her dad to quit fooling around in his and Fran's relationship and just marry her already. They'd be the perfect couple.

And Max, after last night ahem encounter, he couldn't even look Fran in the eye. He knew she was furios at him, and he knew he deserved it. Hell, he could barely forgive himself, let alone having Fran forgive him.

"And just when did you start thinking of her as Fran, mister-I-show-no-emotions-whatsoever." said the little voice in Maxwell's head

"The same time I started thinking of her as more than just the nanny." responded Max

"Look who finally admitted it." muttered the voice

All of a sudden, his thought process was interuppted by a certain big-haired Jewish woman questioning his children.

"So, Gracie, B, Maggie, what are the plans for today?" asked Fran

"I was going to see a movie with Ryan." said Maggie

"The guys and I are gonna go play basketball in the park." said Brighton

"I'm going to go to the mall with some friends." replied Grace

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. Don't forget to be home by dinner. And what about you, Mista Sheffield, any big plans?" Fran said, the icy tone returning to her voice at the end of the sentence.

"No, none in particular, what about you?" asked Max

"Val and I are going clubbing tonight, seeing as it is a Friday." responded Fran

***************************************************************************************************************************

(Later that night, at the club Fran and Val were going to.)

"Wow, Fran, this club is amazing." said Val "I'm so glad we decided to get out of the house and meet some people. Hopefully male people."

"I know, Val. I need to get my mind off Mista Sheffield." said Fran

"Uh-oh. What happened this time?" asked Val

"Well, it was around 3 this morning, and I couldn't sleep, as usual, because I was thinking about HIM, as usual. So I head downstairs to get a drink, and after a few minutes, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, sipping hot cocoa,when I hear footsteps on the stairs. And I turn around, expecting to see one of the kids, but no, it's Mista Sheffield. He said he couldn't sleep, either. Then all of a sudden, he's kissing me, like there's no tomorrow. Then Maggie showed up, and he realized what he was doing, and that was the end of that." explained Fran

"Excuse me, Miss, can I buy you a drink?" asked a good looking man, about 30, with a slight British accent.

"Why, of course you can. I'm Fran, this is Val." said Fran

"I'm Lucas Murphy. You can call me Luke. I saw you sitting across the room, and thought wow, I can't let this beautiful woman continue sitting over here by herself." said Luke

"Oh, well, thank you, and your not bad looking yourself." replied Fran

***************************************************************************************************************************

Fran had been dating Luke for about two weeks when she decided it was time to take him home to meet the family. And, no, she didn't mean her mother. Ma would just expect him to immediatly present a ring. No, by her family, she meant Niles, Mista Sheffield, and the kids.

It was 7 P.M. on a Friday night, and Fran was waiting for her date to pick her up. Ding Dong. The bell rang.

"Niles, don't worry, I'll get it." said Fran

It was, of course, Luke.

"Fran, you look lovely." said Luke

"Aww, thank you. There's a few people I'd like you to meet. Mista Sheffield, Niles, Kids, come here a minute." shouted Fran

Luke started kissing Frna, and when Maxwell walked in and saw the woman he loved but wouldn't admit he loved kissing another man, the look on his face was priceless.

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry, I just can't write a story without cliffies, and it gives people insentive to review. so, go ahead press the green button, you know you want to :D **

**if i get atleast 5 reviews, I'll update between now and tomorow at 6P.M. I promise **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay.. i didn't get the 5 reviews I was looking for, but I figured you guys really like my story so I'll be nice and update :D**

**and thatnx to Jen, I'm thinking about using your idea about Max and Luke having some sort of a competition over Fran in this or the next chapter.**

**And in case anyone was wondering, I am going to incorparate this in with the actual storyline. coming up soon will be Max and Fran's first date.**

**With Elton John lol...**

**Don't forget to review**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Fran looked up from her kiss with Luke momentarily. Sher happened to glance over at where Mr. Sheffield was standing, and she saw the look on his face. Pure Jealousy. She almost felt guilty, almost felt bad. Almost, being the key word. She remembered all of the times he had caused her pain like the pain she could see so plainly written on his face.

"M-miss F-f-fine" he stuttered "Nice to see y-you, and your, uh-um, date."

"Oh, hello, Mista Sheffield." said Fran, with a slight smirk. "This is Luke, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Luke. Miss Fine, could I see you in the kitchen?" asked Max

"Uh, sure." said Fran, while thinking "What did I do this time?"

**(The Kitchen)**

Max couldn't believe that Fran had betrayed him like this. He thought that their relationship had been going somewhere.

"You knew that she wasn't going to wait for you forever." said the voice. "You knew she would get tired of your backtracking and eventually move-on."

Deep inside, Max had always known that what the voice had just said was right. But he couldn't help anything he did anymore. It was her fault, but he couldn't blame Fran at all.

"Miss Fine, how could you be dating other men? I thought we had something going on between us." said Max

"Well, you know what, Mista Sheffield, SO DID I! That is, until, you took back telling me you love me, and until after everytime you kissed me, and then you acted like it was a bad idea. I'm so sick of you backtracking in our relationship, and I'm trying to get over loving you by seeing other men. If you're not going to move forward in our relationship, then you have NO RIGHT being jealous when I bring home anbother man." shouted Fran, who was heading back out into the living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke

"I have two words for you. Mista. Sheffield." said Fran "et's go. I need to forget about him for a while, if ya know what I mean." she finished her sentence with a slight wink towards Luke. She also knew that Mista Sheffield had heard the last part of the sentence.

"Miss Fine, wait, please, wait." creid Max as she walked out the door. He didn't know when, or if she would come back, and he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. He couldn't stand to be around himself anymore. He knew he deserved everything he got.

All of a sudden, he knew how he'd win Miss Fine's heart. He'd beat Luke in some kind of a challenge, ask her out on a date, and win her heart. He just had to plan something that he knew he could win at. He had to get to work.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay... sorry it was so short. I'll update later tonight, just give me a few reviews for my troubles. Thanx :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, there's one computer in our house and I got kicked off at 6 last night.... but I'm updating now, oh and I sorry for the author's note that some of you thought was the last chapter**

****************************************************************************************************************

Max had spent the entire length of Fran's date thinking of something that he was a sure-fire win in. He didn't really know much about Luke, which made the whole thing tougher from the start. He had finally decided on the challenge. A trivia contest about Fran. Whoever knew more, won and got to either continue seeing her or ask her out. The loser, well, either never got to see her again, or had to mantain a STRICTLY proffesional relationship with her.

He was really hoping he wasn't the loser.

He had gotton Niles in on the challenge. Niles would create and read the question about Miss Fine. There would be 49 questions, that way there could be no tie. All that needed to happen now was for him to officially challenge Lucas.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Niles, is Miss Fine back yet?" asked Max

"What was the answer 20 minutes ago, Sir?" replied Niles

"Well, I suppose it's a No then. Oh, bloody hell, it's after 11. She should be back by now. What do you suppose their doing, Niles?" asked Maxwell

"Sir, may I speak freely?" asked Niles

"Why, of course, old man, go right ahead." responded Max

"Sir, when you took back telling Miss Fine that you loved her, you lost all right to know what she was doing at 11 P.M. on her day off. If you would like this right back, then you'd better find some way to make this whole mess right, and quickly, before she's swept off her feet by any handsome Jewish doctor off the street." said Niles, the tone of his voice extremely serious.

"You're right. If I don't act soon, I'm going to lose her forever." said Max, somewhat to himself.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Fran had just returned from her date. It was around 11:30. She had a wonderful, and she really liked Luke. She wouldn't say that she was falling in love with him quite yet, and she still had some ties, mainly towards Max.

"Oh, Miss Fine, you're back." said Max, from the couch.

"Mista Sheffield, were you waiting for me?" asked Fran

"Well, um, yes, I felt bad about our fight earlier, and I'd just like to apologize." said Max

"Oh, thank you, Mista Sheffield. I'm sorry about exploding at you." said Fran

"Fran, when will you be seeing Lucas again?" he said. He had practically spat her boyfriend's name.

"Tomorrow. Why do you ask?" said Fran

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." said Max, feigning boredom.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The next day, when Luke came to pick Fran up for their movie date, Max was completely prepared.

"Miss Fine, may I have a word with your boyfriend when he arrives?" asked Max

"Sure Mista Sheffield." said Fran, confused. She decided not to ask. He was acting pretty weird laely, and she had spent another semi-sleepless night wondering what he was up to now.

Riiiing

"Niles' don't worry I'll get." said Max

Fran was now extremely suspicious. What was he up to? He never answered his own door. That was her's or Niles' job.

"Aww, Luke, that suit makes you looked sexier than usual." said Fran

Maxwell had to keep from gagging at the comment. He couldn't see what Fran liked about him. The man looked like a total phony. Didn't Fran know that she'd look much better with him?

At that moment, Max walked up to Luke and slapped him with a white glove.

"I challenge you to a duel to win Miss Fine's heart." said Max

"Fine." said Liuke. "What are the terms of this challenge?"

"If I win, I get to ask Miss Fine out on a date, and you never get to see her again. If you win, you can continue to see her and I must maintain a completely proffessional relationship with her." said Max

"Fine, I accept your challenge." said Luke

Fran watched the scene unfold, partly with horror, and partly with amusement. Her boss and her boyfriend were about to fight over her. She knew she had to get this on tape, for later embarrassment.

Before Luke had a chance to ask what contest they'd be having, Niles appeared in a silver suit, like the kind you see on a really cheesy game show.

"Welcome to Who's Gonna Date Fran?" said Niles "Today's contestants are Maxwell Sheffield and Lucas Murphy. Before we begin, let's learn a little about your contestants. So, Maxwell, where ya from?"

"Well, originally I'm from England. I have three children, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie, and I produce play with my partner, C.C. Babcock." said Max

"Well, sounds like you have a pretty good life, and it also sounds like you should give your butler a raise. Next up, Luke. So, Luke, let's hear a little about you." said Niles.

"Well, I'm from England, London, to be exact. I have no kids, but I do have a dalamation who sometimes acts like a baby. I'm a lawyer, and I love taking vacations with my special someone." said Luke

"Well, without any further ado, I'll explain the game." said Niles. "There are 49 questions, all about Miss Fran Fine. Whichever one of you can answer the most correct questions will win. I'm sure you already know the stakes of this game, so let's #1: What religion is Miss Fine?"

(Buzz)

"Yes, Maxwell?" asked Niles

"She's Jewish." replied Max. That had to be the easiest question EVER!

"That's correct. Miss Margaret, point for Mr. Sheffield." said Niles "Next Question: Where is Miss Fine from?"

This time, Luke buzzed in first.

"She's from, Flushing, Queens." said Luke, looking smug

************************************************************************************************************************

After many rounds of questioning, Luas and Max were in a dead tie. It was down to the last question, which was a two part answer.

"For your final question, What are the names of both of Miss Fine's parents?" asked Niles

Luke knew Fran's mother's name She talked about the woman all the time. She didn't remember her father's anem, though, and it all came down to this. He liked Fran, he couldn't quite say love yet, but there was definately something between them.

(Buzz)

"Yes, Luke?" asked Niles.

"There names are Sylvia and Martin." said Luke, giving the allusion of complete certainty

"Ooh, I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Maxwell, do you know the answer?" asked Niles

"Yes, I do. There names are Sylvia and Morty." said Max. He knew he'd won before Niles even had the chance to announce it. He was thrilled, Maggie was ecstatic, Niles looked excited, and even Miss Fine looked very happy.

"So, this is why you wanted to know when Luke was taking me out next." said Fran, with a little giggle.

"Yes, it is. And if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you to accompany me to Elton John movie premier tomorrow." said Max

"Oh, Mista Sheffield, I'd love to go." said Fran. They hugged, and she was so thrilled. Everything seemed to finally be working out.

************************************************************************************************************************

**Don't worry, it's not the last chapter, but I was honestly considering ending this chapter at luke's buzzing in. But im noce so i didnt. And that deserves some reviews. come on. pretty please wiff sugar on top? and Id like to give some credit to Avagrl-kaatang-lova for the idea of max hitting luke with a glove... thanx!!!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm not going to write about the first date, because that's an episode that most of us have seen, and if you havent, it's called the first date episode 5x2 you can watch it on youtube. **

**The nanny isn't mine.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

Fran was practically giddy. She couldn't believe that her and Max were actually going on a date! A real, live, DATE!!! She had to get something to wear! No, she had to call Val, no wait, she'd call Ma.

"Hello?" Fran heard her mother, Sylvia, on the other line

"Ma, your never gonna believe. Mista Sheffield asked me to go to the Elton John movie premier with him tomorrow!" Fran said, not trying to conceal her excitement at all.

"Oh, darling, that's wonderful! Mazel Tov!!!" Sylvia was extremely excited. Her daughter might finally get married!

"Oh, Ma, I'd love to talk but I have to go. Val and I are going shopping for my outfit for tomorrow!" said Fran

************************************************************************************************************************

Max was nervous about his date with Miss Fine. What if he said something wrong? What if it didn't work out, and she left? Would he an the children be able to survive the loss?

"Mr. Sheffield, it's going to be okay. You and Miss Fine will have a great time and you'll be so happy that you finally got together." said Niles, from the doorway of Max's office. He'd known that Max would be a ball of nerves.

"But, Niles, what if the date is a complete disaster and she leaves and-" Max rambled, but he was cut off by the loud "Hello, Hello." heard in the living room.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, Val I'm so excited. But I'm also really nervous. What if the date turns into a big mess and he never wants to be seen with me again?" asked Fran

"Fran, whatever happens, good or bad, Mr. Sheffield will always love you. He may not be ready to tell you, let alone the world, that he loves you, but I know he does. Even I'm not that slow." she said with a slight chuckle. "Even if the date is a total flop, he'll only be mad for a little, but he'll always love you."

"Well, I guess your right, Val. And, really what's the worst that could happen?"

*********************************************************************************************************************

(The next night, right before it's time to leave to go to the movie premier)

"Miss Fine, you look stunning in that dress." said Max

"Aww, thank you, Mista Sheffield. You look very handsome yourself." She said with a wink.

Right about then, Max called the family to go to the limo.

"Please, give me a sign that this date is going to go well." said Fran, looking slightly upwards.

Max came back in the door at that moment.

"Miss Fine, we're short a seat in the limo. You'll have to sit on my lap." said Max

"Thanks." Fran said in a whisper

*********************************************************************************************************************

(Later that night, after the date."

Fran was sitting alone in her room. She had been crying her eyes out, but she had no more tears left. How could she screw up like this? She knew she deserved everything he said to her on the limo ride home. And the beginning of the date had looked so promising! First, she sat on his lap in the limo. Then, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. She thought that they were getting so much closer and then she had to go and screw it all up.

************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Max was in his room, thinking about the date. He felt like an absolute monster for speaking to her like he did. She may have ruined his chances at getting Elton John for his new play, but that was no reason to act the way he did.

(Flashback)

They were in the limo. Niles and CC had taken the children home. Max wasn't speaking at all, and Fran was starting to get worried.

"Mista Sheffield, why won't you talk to me? I'm so sorry about the whole "Elton John" thing, I'll never forgive myself for ruining our first, and what could be our last, date." said Fran

And just like that, Max exploded.

"You kno what, Fran? I wasn't speaking because I was still in shock that even you could ruin a date like that. At first, I tought everything was going fina. Then you had to remind us all of your usual, annoying self." yelled Max

With that, Fran had yelled for the limo driver to stop. She got out, and Max yelled "Where are you going?"

"To Ma's" she replied, with tears in her eyes. "I can't be in the same house as you tonight.

(End Flashback)

He couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been! He might have completely ruined their relationship!

But as far away as they were, they were both thinking the same thing

"Will we ever be the same again?"

**********************************************************************************************************************

**So, let me know whatcha thought, this one took me forever to write.......**


End file.
